Journey Home
by HanaMi03
Summary: This event takes place after the Straw Hat Pirates saves Nico Robin. Usopp apologized and was going to be welcome back to the crew but this time around. He was left behind because of the marines and is stuck in Water Seven. Meanwhile a male from a different world had been transported to their World. Yaoi! Male Oc x Usopp
1. Ch: One

_**HanaMi03 : **_**Just thought that our favourite sniper needed some love, This will be a Yaoi don't know how far I will go, here is the first chapter  
_Disclaimer: _****I don't own any of the characters of One Piece just My Oc and Plot  
_Warning : _BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T** **READ! **

* * *

There was something my camera caught while looking at one of the far shores of Water Seven. A male with black curly hair. He had the most strangest long nose. I admit it was a thing of beauty in my eyes having to like guys.

I would snap a picture of the other. What got me concerned was the look in his eyes. He was waiting for something or someone to show up. I have only landed in this strange place and this being my fourth day. I mean its great that a few people told me that this was Water Seven.

I had known for quite sometime that going back to my own world is a long shot. That yesterday was one of those days of me wondering if, I even wanted to go back home.

The look in this strange boys eyes. He seemed conflicted. I took a step forward still holding my camera. The walk felt like it was long but, it was actually pretty short. I stopped beside him looking at my brown hair.

The light green eyes of mine.  
"Hi, My name is Owen.." I introduced myself. That startled the other. He jumped but then looked back at the sea.

"Usopp.." He introduced himself.  
"..Uhm, what are you doing here..?" I asked him.  
"Waiting for my crew to pick me up, Its been two days and I was sure they were going to take me back, If only, I had grabbed on to my captains had sooner.." He looked at the water.

"oh.." I looked out towards the sea.  
"..Your crew, what are they like..?" I questioned. Usopp was kind of shocked by the question.  
"There is a blonde male who cooks and his name is Sanji, he adores the ladies and is always feeding us scrap but, it was fine because he was such a good cook.." Usopp told me.

"Then there was Tony Tony Chopper, he is the doctor of our a crew! he can transform into seven forms because he was originally an reindeer before eating a devil fruit that made him have human like qualities.." Usopp explained to me.

I sat down next to him.  
"Zoro is one of the strongest, He is a swordsmen with green hair and eyes and carries three swords on his hip, He looks out for everyone.." Usopp went into a daze.

"Nico Robin, I helped saved her from the marine, even though, I had a fallen out with my captain because of my stupid pride.." Usopp almost got teary eyed . I tried my best in patting his shoulder in comfort.

"Nami is one of the best Navigators of the sea, Then there is Franky who just recently joined the crew.." Usopp stated .I listened to him more closely wondering if there would a be problem if I were to take picture of his face with now seeing as his eyes lit up talking about his crew.

"The last one is the man who will be Pirate King one day, He is my captain, His name is Monkey D. Luffy and the whole world will know of him.." Usopp entire body shake as hands turned into a fist.

"I miss them all, I want to be with them again, I know they will come for me, but, what if they have trouble!? I have been sitting here for two days thinking over again and over again that maybe they didn't hear me and left me here.." Usopp had tears in his eyes.

"I mean, I made a terrible mistake, I apologized but what if they didn't hear me..!" He yelled out. I grasped his hand.

"Usopp, its going to be okay, if you say, Luffy is as great as he is, then surely, he heard your voice and I bet, they are out there trying there hardest to come back for you.." I said to him. Usopp looked away from me.

"But what if something happens while they are looking for me!? What if they get lost..? sure they will be fine, but, in the end, maybe they really don't need me.." Usopp looked at his reflection.

"NO WAY!" I shouted. That startled him.  
"I am not going to let you give up on yourself or them, so come on!" I pulled Usopp up from the ground.

"They will find you! and they will welcome you! I don't care what anyone says! You just have to survive! and have faith! Alright!?" I shouted.  
"They will come! They will take you back! and you will sail with them once again!" I screamed out to the sea.

"YOU BETTER HURRY UP FUTURE PIRATE KING YOUR CREW MEMEBER IS WAITING FOR YOU!" I screamed. Usopp he cried for some reason, but, they were tears of gratitude. I took it upon myself to take a picture of him because to me. He was rare beauty in my eyes.

Those curls and those tears. They show real strength in my eyes. I decided that no matter what happens. On this day forward. I will give Usopp the strength he needs to get back to his crew.

Usopp eventually calmed down. He stopped the tears wiping his eyes.  
"Thank you, Owen.." Usopp gave me a smile. My heart felt like it was leaping out of me from joy. That smile alone was almost enough to make me melt.

"uh, y-yeah, no problem, listen, I know its great your waiting for your crew and all, but, I would think they would want to find you in good condition.." I said looking at his slightly greasy hair.

"And you look like you could use some food, so why don't you come with me..? and get clean up and some food in your belly." I tried to convince him. He looked a bit unsure.

"Come on! its not going to do anyone any good if you starve yourself, please..?" I urged him. Usopp looked at me and towards the horizon. He finally nodded his head.

"Thanks, Usopp!" I shouted taken his arm. I pulled him with me in the direction of the shelter. That has been taken care of me. He was reluctant to fallow me. That didn't stop me from having a firm grip on his arm.

The buildings here were amazaing. The canals were nice and the fountain in the middle of the town was beautiful. Usopp to me kind of put that fountain to shame. The prospect of food seemed make him fallow me with eager foot steps.

There was a bit of an alleyway. On the side of the building. There was a door that was the shelter where I had been staying at since arriving in this mysterious world.

"What is this place..?" Usopp asked.  
"I guess, its the more darker part of Waters Seven..? I am not really sure.." I shrugged my shoulders. I opened a door to the shelter. There several kids had tackled hug me .

"YAY! Owen has returned!" The children greeted me. I laughed as they climbed all over me and hugged me. I looked at Usopp bewildered expression.

"Sorry! about this.." I laughed.  
"What are you children doing!? get off Owen this instant!" A yell from a woman made me look over. The children all got off of me.

The woman had long beautiful red hair and golden yellow eyes.

"Usopp this is Kiana White, She runs this place in hopes of keeping some of these kids off the street that has eitheir been abandoned or have no food or home to go to anymore." I explained.

"Kiana this is my new friend, Usopp." I introduced them.  
"Oh well its nice to meet you Usopp." Kiana blinked a few times.  
"oh dear, look at you! I will make something for you right away, Owen, sweet heart, could you take him to run a bath, I have clean clothes for him in the closet, I will wash those clothes for you okay..?" Kiana smile at him.

"Uh, S-sure.." Usopp said as I grabbed his wrist. I pulled him upstairs. He stumbled a bit fallowing me up some stairs. The whole place looked like it could use a few repairs but it was better then having no place at all and there were a lot of futons.

"This is the bathroom, it has running water and we have pretty big hot tank, so, take your time, food will be ready once your done." I said pushing him in the bathroom. I closed the door.  
"Oh and throw your clothes in the Hamper! Kiana will grabbed them for you! later!" I shouted out to him.

'I wonder what his body would look like..' I sighed.  
'One can only dream..' I thought walking down the stairs. Kiana was having a blast cooking food. There was a baby attached to her. She hummed to herself as some of the children helped set up the table.

'How can I help, Usopp find his crew..?' I asked myself. There is the option to stay and wait for them here in Water Seven. The off chance that it will take to long for them to get here. I sighed not really knowing what to do looking out the window.

Twenty minutes later. Usopp comes walking down stairs. My god those curls of his that were soaking wet. That hair was just so long.

"Thanks for letting me use the bath.." Usopp rubbed his head. I was just staring at him like he was some kind of god. I could look at his pretty face all day.

"No problem and your just in time for a meal.." Kiana set a bowl down as Usopp sat down.  
"Thanks." He took the spoon. He started eating the meal in front of him. Those eyes of his got wide as he began eating it with delight.

"That was my reaction the first time, I ate her food to.." I grinned. Usopp was shoveling the food in his mouth.

"Not as good as Sanji, but its the best ever!" Usopp slurped the soup. Kiana was happy to give him another helping.

"Owen, why are you helping me..?" Usopp asked me. I flushed red for a second before pushing those thoughts away.

"I don't know, you just looked like you needed help.." I told him. It was half true since its was always in my nature to help people. I just wanted to help even more because he was kind of the apple of my eye.

"..That the whole truth..?" Usopp asked.  
"What do you mean..?" I questioned.  
"I'm kind of a liar myself, I can tell if your lying or not.." Usopp admitted.  
"Fine, its half the truth, the other half is because, I really wanted to help you." I told him. He finished the third bowl.

"wow, I didn't even know that was your third bowl.." I admitted. Usopp had finished his fourth.  
"Sorry, I'm so hungry.." He said eating more soup. I took the liberty of taken a picture of him while he had the bowl to his mouth.

"Why are you taken pictures of me..?" Usopp asked,  
"Why not..? I take pictures of everyone and put it in my album, I'm going to be well known Photographer one day.." I told him.  
"Oh? I am going to be the bravest Warrior of the sea!" Usopp boasted finally slowing down on his eating.

I took the liberty of looking at the brown shirt he was wearing with a darker brown pants. Usopp finished eating. The kids all took turns doing the dishes. Kiana got some of the beds ready. I had convince Usopp to sleep in the shelter for the rest of the day.

I mean we could always go out to the shore tomorrow .

* * *

_**HanaMi03 : **_**There will be Yaoi but, it will probably be fluffy, Hope you enjoyed First Chapter! Till next Time!**


	2. Ch: Two

_**HanaMi03: **_**Thanks so much for the reviews! My motivation for this story has increased!  
_Disclaimer : _Don't Own One Piece  
**

* * *

Next Day. I woke up to Usopp drawing a portrait. That made me curious rolling over and stood up from the bed.

"What are you drawing..?" I asked walking towards him. Usopp looked at me before rubbing the back of his head.

"you and the other kids sleeping.." Usopp admitted. I looked at the picture.  
"Wow, Usopp that's really good an detailed." I said looking at the picture. He must of spent a lot of hours drawing this picture.

"Thanks!" Usopp smile. I stared at that smile of his lost in a trance.

* * *

_**"you will never a find someone who will accept you.."**_

* * *

I pushed those words in the back of my head. I sat next to Usopp.  
"Hey, Usopp, would it bother you, if I told you, that I was into guys.." I asked. He turned to me.  
"No." He answered. I felt kind of relieved from his answer.

"I mean, we can't help that we are born different right?" Usopp questioned.  
"Exactly! Thanks Usopp." I leaned a bit back to him. I put my arms around him. I had my camera at the ready.

"Selfie time!" I snapped the shot smiling. Usopp looked at the camera.  
"This kind of technology is advance.." Usopp stared at my camera.  
"only because my Camera is not from here, Usopp, I'm from a different world." I said to him. Usopp looked shocked.

"What?!" He was surprised from my confession.  
"Its true, you don't have to believe me, I was some how transported here, my memory is foggy on how it happened, but this is the fifth day of being in this world but the second day knowing you.." I explained to him.

"Ah well, There are many strange things that do happen on the grand line.." Usopp turned his head to the side.

"..Have you ever wanted to go back home..?" Usopp questioned me.  
"I don't know, I mean where I'm from, I was never accepted because, I liked guys, My family shunned me and I have no friends well, I did but they all turned there backs on me.." I told Usopp.

"Sounds to me, you deserve better friends." Usopp stated as I nodded my head.  
".BUT FEAR NOT BECAUSE THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP HERE IS TAKE AWAY THAT LONELINESS!" Usopp shouted startling me. I only stared in awe at him as made such a declaration.

"I will never abandon you.." Usopp declared to me. I liked the feeling of warmth that spread inside of me.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kiana shouted. That startled me.  
"We should go!" I left quickly with Usopp fallowing close behind me.

The impact of Usopp's word effect me greatly. It was like a promise in his eyes. I think he wanted to say something more. He didn't, having to go on about tales about his grand adventures with his crew.

Children loved his stories. I was more focused on him. He made it so easily into my heart. I was still expecting to be betrayed.

'I told myself, I would give him the strength he needs for his crew..' I said to myself. Usopp was still going on about some other tale. I turned my head having to tell him all my secrets so easily. I was enchanted by his stupid curly hair or his unnaturally long nose.

I sighed having to see him so attractive . Why did I have to like odd things or find something fascinating . He was tall and lanky. I bet if he worked out those muscles would bulk into something nice.

He was okay in my standards.

"Owen?" Usopp questioned.  
"Eh?" I was so busy staring at him. My entire face flushed looking at the ground.  
"Sorry what was going on?" I asked. Usopp shook his head.  
"I thought you would want to come with me to the shore to see if you know my crew was coming back for me.." Usopp said.

"of course! I need to get some good pictures anyway!" I said as Usopp smile at me. My heart might not be able to take the abuse of his smile.

I had dark blue sweater on with pants. I walked next to Usopp. I noticed the bag he was wearing around him.

"You should draw me pictures of your crew mates, so I know what I am looking for!" I suggested.

"Right! good idea! you'd make a good side kick for the good captain Usopp!" Usopp boasted. I laughed a little at him. When we arrived at the first time. I had met him. I started to take pictures of everything around us as Usopp was sitting down sketching in a book.

"I have friend name Kaya back in my home village waiting for me." Usopp told me. I felt a stab of pain in my heart. I gave him a smile.

"Lucky guy!" I elbowed him. He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Actually, I was hoping you would be willing to listen to another grand tale, from me that's not a lie.." Usopp admitted. He was starting his sketches.

"..Usopp, I would love to hear your tales as we wait.." I said as I relaxed against his arms. He didn't move from his spot. The only thing, I could hear is how worked a pencil.

Usopp began his tale as he sketched pictures. He started from when he first met Luffy in his village. How the future captain of his only had three members . I listened intently only because the sound of his voice was soothing.

He told me how Luffy helped saved his village and how they acquired their very first ship that became one of the most important nakama of the crew.

Kaya said she was going to stay and wait for his return. She sounded like a sweet girl. He told me how he would see her every day to tell her tall tales to make her laugh. She was sick. How she wanted to be doctor.

His story continued on as I was listening his draw and talk it was relaxing. He told me about Longue Town and how Luffy almost died. The many other crazy adventures.

Hell, I don't even know how long we both have been at the shore line. I was content with listening to his grand adventures. The sound of him drawing it was nice.

I didn't even know it was late opening my eyes.  
"I was beginning to think you got bored of listening to my tales." Usopp laughed.  
"Nope, I was awake, I heard every word and memorized, if you want, I can re-tell everything you said.." I told him.

"Nah, its alright, I know your not lying.." Usopp gave me a smile.  
"Oh Usopp, I should of known, you did admitted to being a liar, so of course you would know if I was lying." I laughed a little as Usopp shook his with a smile.

"I drew a lot while talking, ha ha, I was just drawing everyone by memory talking about them helped me with some of the detail.." Usopp started to showing me the start of his drawings. My eyes were literally sparkling.

"Woah! Usopp! YOU ARE SO AMAZING!" I shouted looking at the start of his drawings.  
"Really..?" Usopp asked.  
"Of course! I wish, I can draw like you! you bring all the pictures, I take to shame!" I said to him.

"Thanks, you've been really nice and helpful with me.." Usopp smile. He had this distant look towards the horizon.

"I really want to see them again.." Usopp looked out.  
".You will, don't ever think for a second that you won't, I made a promise to myself that, I would give you the strength to see your crew again!" I shouted.

"So, I will keep beating it in to you even when you want to give up!" I said to Usopp. He nodded his head.

"Thanks." He thanked me again.  
"oi save the thanks when you actually see them again." I said getting up.  
"Lets go, Usopp, you must be hungry since we skipped out on lunch.." I said leading him back to the shelter.

* * *

_**HanaMi03: **_**Second Chapter DONE! I edited it yesterday but, I didn't post it because, I was busy! so hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Ch: Three

_**HanaMi03 : **_**This Chapter, I got a bit carried away, so its longer then that last two, I did, xD Enjoy ~  
**

* * *

The next day Usopp let me lead around the town taking pictures of different sights. I was glad he wanted to do this with me. It made me feel happy spending more time with him.

The building and structures of everything was interesting to see to me. I was able to forget about everything in my home world. This sense of new adventure and enjoyment was nice for me.

Light green was sparkling at everything since exploring with another person made it so much more fun. Usopp seemed to be enjoying his time too watching me get excited over everything.

"Iceberg!" Usopp was shocked. I stopped looking at the male with purple hair.

"..Your apart of the Strawhat crew aren't you..?" He asked. I looked at the mayor of the town.  
"oh! you donate some of your funds to Kiana! thank you so much for you continued support!" I smile at him. Iceberg looked at me.

"Kiana has told me much about you, Owen." He admitted.  
"Aw' shucks." I rubbed the back of my head.  
"Why aren't you with your crew..?" Iceberg questioned Usopp.

"I got left behind because of the marine and because, I wasn't fast enough in taken my captains hand.." Usopp looked regretful. I pat his shoulder.  
"Don't worry Usopp.." I smile at him.

"I doubt your captain will ever leave you from what you told me, I know he values you more then you think!" I beamed at him.  
"..You right, I can't give up, I am a Strawhat Pirate!" Usopp said proudly. I felt kind of proud of him for taken pride in being a Strawhat.

"It will be hard to track this place again since there have been a serious of storms and hurricanes further from this island making it impossible for ships to come to port.." Iceberg told us. Usopp felt crushed by such information.

"..Nami is the best navigator in the world, She will have no problem making it back here and if all options fail, then we go to find them ourselves." I stated. Usopp looked at me in shock.  
"Your willing to go that far..?" Usopp asked.

"Of course I am! they are important to you, Usopp! I will stake my life on getting you back to them! because I know they need you and you need them!" I huffed feeling that passionate side leave me in flurry. Usopp had this look in his eyes as if he was trying not to cry from my declaration.

"Owen.." Usopp had this soft look on his face. My poor heart was stirring again. I turned my attention back to Iceberg.

"A-anyway, it was nice to finally meet someone who has been helping, Kiana.." I admitted.  
"Has she said anything about me?" He asked me.  
"no." I answered.  
"Oh well, If I hear anything about the Strawhat Pirates, I will let you know right away.." Iceberg said while I took a picture of him.

"Thanks a bunch Iceberg! " I shouted grabbing Usopp and continue on my picture taking. I pulled Usopp with me along the way taken pictures of different things.

"..About going to find them, maybe we should.." Usopp suggested.

"okay, but, you know, I have like zero skills in fighting.." I told Usopp. He looked at me.  
"Not really surprised.." Usopp admitted. I rubbed the back of my head.  
"ha ha, sorry for being useless." I turned my head.

"...I will just have to protect you!" Usopp shouted out.  
"Your going to stake your life on bringing me back to my crew right.?" Usopp questioned.  
"That's right!" I yelled out.

Ten minutes of walking around water seven.  
"..So how are we going to go about in finding my crew..?" Usopp asked me.  
"We ask someone to take us.." I said as Usopp looked shocked at me.  
"Like who!?" Usopp shouted.

My eyes were practically sparkling at the yellow submarine. I raced over taken a bunch of pictures.

"OWEN!" Usopp shouted my name. I stopped taken pictures. When I noticed eyes on me. I turned my head seeing a male with a polka dotted hat.

"oh! I saw your wanted poster awhile back, your Trafalgar D. Law aren't you.?" I questioned. Usopp stopped next to me.  
"what are you doing!?" He shouted.  
"shh, I'm talking Usopp." I said looking at the pirate captain.

"I am and what business do you want with me..?" Law asked me. Usopp looked to be quacking in his boots.

"...I know this is a long shot, but my friend here got separated from his crew because of the marines, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to at least take us to the next island aboard your submarine, I promise, not to cause your crew any trouble we will even work and fallow any order you give us." I requested.

"Are you serious!?" Usopp shouted. I looked at him.  
"Come one, Usopp even Iceberg said that it was going to be difficult to find their way back here, if we don't take this opportunity then we will never be able to find another chance.." I said to him. Usopp looked a little nervous.

"F-fine, I will trust you.." Usopp said to me. I turned back to Law. He had this frown on his face like he was thinking deeply.

"I swear, I don't have an ulterior motives although, if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind taken pictures of your awesome submarine! and stuff!" My eyes were glowing with excitement.

"..Fine, get on aboard" Law pointed to his submarine.  
"Thank you Law! we owe you one!" I shouted getting on the submarine . Usopp fallow behind me. He looked to be nervous while I was admiring the fine structures.

"Usopp! look at this! " I dragged Usopp inside taken many pictures of the structure of the submarine.

I was exploring every part of the submarine. Usopp was with every step of the way of taken pictures and admiring every metal structure. It was something that went on all day before finding myself in front of the captain once again.

"...What crew are you looking for..?" Law asked me.

"Strawhat Pirates! Usopp is apart of that crew!" I explained. Law had raised an eyebrow.  
"Interesting." He said.  
"..Owen, are you sure about this..?" Usopp asked me. I looked at him.

" Positive! against all odds, I feel, I can trust, Law with my life, so long as I don't cross him but, I am a man of my word! meaning we both have to treat this crew with respect and fallow orders, I know he isn't your captain, but this is his submarine and he did agree to help us and it against my moral code to go back stabbing someone who went out of their way to help us when no one else would." I said to Usopp.

"..Your just full of surprise's.." Usopp turned his head. I chuckled looking at Law. He sighed shaking his head.

"..Can you cook..?" Law asked me.  
"Sure, I can, I've always been on my own so cooking comes easy, feeding you and your crew shouldn't be that much of problem." I said to Law. Usopp looked at me bewilderment.

"You cook.?" Usopp asked me.  
"Yup! back at home, I always had to feed myself, so its not a big deal and being alone like all the time, has helped me cook pretty good food, oh man you should of seen it at the beginning, I nearly burned my house four times.." I laughed at the memory.

"...Its hard to feel nervous around you." Usopp admitted.  
"Really? oh right, So Law you want me to cook right? I will make sure everyone is fed, I will even make a list of supplies for you, since this is a pirate crew and all.." I laughed.  
"Sounds good." Law looked at Usopp.

"Well, I suppose you would want to know what I can do, I can be pretty handy with repairs and such if you need for your submarine, if you have an instruction manual for me to read, I can figure out everything works and I will do basic cleaning.." Usopp told me.

Law handed him a book.  
"..If you do good job, I might want to keep you." Law said as I smile.  
"yeah right, I know you will keep you word too, Captain!" I laughed walking out.

"Usopp don't do anything piss off Law! okay? I heard he can be cruel or something along those lines, being the surgeon of death." I said to Usopp,

"How do you know so much..?" Usopp asked me. I looked at him. I looked at Law.  
"For one, I only paid attention because he is quite a handsome man that girls would be drooling over him and the second reason is because anyone who has cool submarine like this one and talking polar bear on his crew is worth remembering!" I shouted rushing out of the captain quarters.

I started my duties right away leaving Usopp to his own devices.

The last two days. I got to know more of the Heart Pirates. Shachi was pretty nice and always compliments my cooking. He also wore a white hat. Then Penguin was kind of welcoming even though he didn't know me that well since I was guest on this submarine.

I made sure that everyone would get a proper meal. Law seemed to be happy with me working in the kitchen. I saw Usopp reading the manual about the submarine in the dining room area. I found myself watching him look so concentrated.

I never once made a mistake in making all the meals of cleaning all the dishes and making sure that meat we have doesn't go bad. I had list of all the food supplies on paper. Things were in order.

Today was one of those days. Usopp was sitting at the table with Law and Bepo who is the white polar bear. That I found kind of cute. They were at the table. I walked over sitting down taken a break.

"Usopp!" I shouted making him jump. He fell off his chair hitting the floor. I was surprised to see such a reaction.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't expect ya, to be that absorbed into what you were reading.." I chuckled.

"You! I was reading something very important!" He snapped at me. I just looked at him amused from his angry face.

"Adorable.." I said.  
"What?" Usopp questioned.  
"I said, there is something important we need to discuss regarding the Heart Pirates and You.." I said as Usopp blinked a few times.

"Wait did you say, I was adorable..?" Usopp questioned me. I snapped my fingers.  
"Focus! This is very important Usopp!" I stated.  
"What is..?" He asked.

"I'm talking about you being seen, With the Heart Pirates when it comes to the Marines, I was actually going to talk to you about this the other day, but, there was a lot of food supplies to go over and some of the food gone bad, as well so, I never had the chance.." I admitted.

"..What about the Marines and Heart Pirates..?" Usopp asked. I felt a light twitch.  
"You can't be seen with them! you dolt!" I yelled out to him.

"Oh!" It seems something within Usopp's mind click.  
"Because if you are seen with them, they will automatically assume your apart of the crew and if you get on a wanted poster saying you are apart of the crew how do you think your fellow crew mates will feel if they saw that..?" I questioned.

Usopp's eyes widen.  
"Y-your right.." Usopp stared at the book. He closed it.  
"I mean, we've been lucky, these past two days but, Pirates are always bound to either find some kind of trouble or trouble finds them and eventually there will be fight with Marines, its just how things are.." I said as Usopp frowned.

"What are you suggestion..?" He asked me.  
"To not doing anything that will get you seen with any of the heart pirates should a fight arise with them.." I explained.

"..You make it sound easy but what if there comes time, were I have no choice but do something because the results would be dire.." Usopp questioned me.

"Well, I am pretty sure, Law and his crew can handle themselves, but, if something like that should arise, you still need to keep a low profile, Usopp, I don't want your crew thinking that you up and joined another crew when that isn't the truth.." I crossed my arms.

"Luffy was already going to take you back, before he had no choice but flee because of the marines." I explained to him.

"..I just want you to be aware, that's all, we are only guest here after all.." I admitted. When I walked over to the coffee maker.

"Wait a minute what about you..?" Usopp questioned.  
"Hm?" I looked at him confused.  
"What if the marines were to associate you with the Heart Pirates.?" He asked me.

I stared at him.

"Why would that matter? I am not apart of any crew and we are trying to get you back to your crew, whether or not, I become associated with the Heart Pirates doesn't count because they don't know me, Usopp.." I said to him.

Usopp suddenly got up from his seat.

"It matters to me!" Usopp snapped. I was relatively shocked by his out burst.  
"Why..?" I asked. He was silent as I looked at him questionably. He looked away from me.

He was silent. The silence was drawn out so long. I had no idea what to say about the sudden change of events.

"Ah, y-you know what, n-nevermind.." He avoided all and every eye contact.  
"How can I just let that go? when your the one who said it matters to you, so obviously you care if I am associated with them or not.." I crossed my arms.

"I just want to know why.." I told Usopp.  
"Why do you care so much!?" Usopp shouted. I glared at him

"That's my question! its not like I was going to do anything anyway, or have you forgotten that, I have zero combat skills! I'm not going to run out and try to help defend them, I'm not a fool Usopp!" I argued.

"But, you still wouldn't care if you were associated with them right.?" Usopp asked me.  
"No, I wouldn't.." I answered. Usopp sighed turned away from me.

".Why are you suddenly mad..!?" I shouted out glaring at him knowing he was angry. Usopp turned back to me.  
"Because I don't want to lose you to the Heart Pirates! YOU BELONG TO ME!" Usopp shouted.

"W-wha..?!" My jaws dropped my eyes were wide. The warmth suddenly spread through out my cheeks. Usopp stiffen probably thinking over the words that he just said. He grabbed the books and bolted out of room.

I was in total shock staring at the door. I had to ask myself repeatedly what just happened.  
'DID HE JUST CLAIM ME!?' I freaked out in my mind not really knowing what to to think or what to do or the fact that my heart was suddenly beating irregular .

I sat down reaching for a drink staring at the wall putting a straw into the glass and taken a sip. I repeated those words inside of my head over and over again. I was quietly sipping my drink.

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" Shachi and Penguin came shouting into the room. I felt I was still in a robotic state. Whole body still in shock walking towards the kitchen.

I wasn't making much sense of anything. I didn't know how to feel about the whole situation my heart was really hammering. My mind was not really focused. My hands made a light snack with out me even noticing.

I gave Shachi and Penguin some food. Who took it with huge smiles. I opted to sitting back down slowly coming out of my shock like state.

"Owen..? Are you okay..?" Shachi asked taken a bit out of the Onigiri . I had apparently made in my trance.

"Huh..?" I blinked a few times noticing as if Shachi was there for the first time.  
"Waoh, Dude, what happened to you to make go into such a state..?" Penguin asked me.

Usopp's words repeated in my head again. My entire face felt liked it was on fire. I put my hands over my face feeling overly flustered. I just put my head on the table trying to sort out whatever was in my thoughts. I shouldn't be freaking out. I was freaking out because Usopp was straight all possessive like and he claimed me.

I don't know how to take it because he was someone, I'm falling in love with but then he said I was his and that made me happy. I should not be happy because as far as the heart pirates are they are only people.

My mind was racing. I felt dizzy with all these stupid thoughts.

"Owen." Bepo`s voice suddenly cut right through my thoughts. I turned my head to Bepo.

"Uhm, are you okay..?" Bepo asked me.

"I don't know! how am I suppose to feel when someone just up and says they claim you like that!? Its not like I'm getting any special attachment to you guys or anything right? or am I..? I don't know anymore.." My head was going in circles.

"WHY DID HE SAY THAT!?" I yelled out.  
"Maybe he's envious because you have been getting along with all of us.." Bepo told me. I thought of the word envy. I felt my heart throb again.

"I mean you do like us don't you..?" Bepo questioned me. I looked him in the eye. I turned my head away from him.

"y-yes.." I answered truthfully thinking of the last two days. The cooking for everyone it was enjoyable to see so many people enjoy my cooking.

I have never done that for anyone before having to always been alone. I felt a kind of warmth spread in my chest.

"Probably m-more then, I should...?" I mumbled smiling a little in thought. I got confused by everything. I looked at Bepo.

"Bepo! tell me the harsh truth right now of what I'm feeling as of this moment.." I requested.

" You consider us your Nakama and your heads a mess because you don't want to admit your in love with Usopp." Bepo said to me. I didn't say anything since he was right about everything. I just went back to doing duties lost in my own thoughts.

* * *

**_HanaMi03_ : I am guilty! Of liking the Heart Pirates Okay! I could not bring them into this, now that I posted everything I have so far, Its time to work more on this story till next time my peeps! *Crack's Knuckles* Lets get typing .**


	4. Ch: Four

_**HanaMi03: **_**This is another chapter down!  
**

* * *

**"How**_** could you turn out to be this way..? I had hopes for you, Son.." My father said looking at me. I was clutching on to my camera.**_

_**"Dad, I can't help but be this way, I tried liking Girls! I really tried!" I shouted.**_

_**He only turned away from me in a disappointment . He was really looking forward to having a son that was going to make him feel proud and bring him a girl one day.**_

_**"..You are no son of mine.." He shut the door leaving me to sit down on my bed. I looked at the pictures. I had been taken for my photography club. I couldn't help but feel the tears falling from my eyes.**_

_**'Am I suppose to feel ashamed for liking guys..? Why couldn't he accept me..? Is it so bad..?' I thought about that all night on my thirteenth birthday. I had thought he would understand but, I guess that was just a far of dream.**_

* * *

I shot up from the tap on my shoulders. Usopp was there looking concerned for me.

"Are you crying..?" Usopp asked me.

I touched my cheek feeling the slight liquid from my eyes.  
"Oh, uhm, its nothing, just a dream.." I said to him. I remembered what he said the other day running out of the kitchen. My entire face flushed red.

"L-Look about yesterday, I'm sorry, I was out of line and I didn't really mean, what I said, so you don't have to worry about it.." Usopp shrugged it off so casually making my heart feel like it was shattering.

"..Oh, its fine.." I felt a bit disappointed from his words.  
"Your right, I should have more, Faith in you, Owen, I mean you've brought me this far! " Usopp had this broad smile about him again.

'That's right, I should be focus on getting him back to his crew, that's all that matters right now! don't falter because of these foolish and personal feelings!' I gave myself a mental pep talk.  
"That's right! And I will take you all the way to them even it kills me!" I punched the air.

"Uh, lets avoid the kill you part, okay?" Usopp questioned.  
"Okay!" I beamed at him. I realized that what me and Usopp have in this moment. It was really precious to me. I mean friendship is something. I had been craving for so long. This bond we have was special to me.

'Even if its only Friendship..' I thought to me. Usopp waved his hand in front of me.  
"You okay?" He asked me.  
"I will be fine, promise! I need to clean up the kitchen!" I got up walking towards the kitchen part.

My neck was so stiff from sleeping wrong. My head was a mess yesterday. I think it was because of that it triggered that memory.

I should be glad since my camera was hanging loosely around my neck. Usopp came and talk to me. I feel like today. I can take on the whole world. Usopp's eyes were on me for awhile it was hard not to pay attention to his stare.

That stare of his made me so nervous. I tried not to show it washing the dishes. I swept the floors and after mopped them making it sparkling clean. I started to wash the dishes.

* * *

_**The feel of the soap was almost soothing as I scrubbed the dishes with my grandma. I was only eight visiting her.**_

_**"You know, when I was your age, I use to always help my mother wash dishes, she said that cleaning was a great way to be rid of all your stresses" She had a kind smile. Her teeth were so white.**_

_**Emerald green eyes of were always so mystifying to me. They always shone with love and adoration.**_

_**"I like the way soap feels on my hands! Washing Dishes isn't so bad! I will admit, I don't want to do chores! but you promised me something cool if I helped!" I stated. She laughed at me ruffling my hair.**_

_**"Right you are, sweetie" She said as I went back to my task. Once she got me a bit soak from the bubbles and the dishes were done. She took me to her room. Where she showed me a bunch of photo's and gave me my very camera. I was so happy that day from receiveing a present from my grandma. I had always thought she was the coolest. The photo's she had in her albums were always so great.  
**_

* * *

'I miss her..' I thought coming back from my flash back. Its been so long since thinking of my Grandmother. I always seem to think of her doing dishes sometimes. This time around it been awhile since thinking of her.

Plates were sparkling. The feel of the soap was still soothing. I had put on a pot of coffee knowing that Law would want some Coffee. I started to make some drinks since the guys might be getting thirsty having to be working so hard.

'Cool drink should suffice..' I thought reading a recipe from the book. The funny part was noticing that Usopp was no longer in the room. I was so absorbed into learning how to make apple juice.

"Hard At Work Owen-ya?" Law's voice startled me so much. I screamed and jumped dropping the glass. I clutched my chest trying to regain my breathe.

"Scare the hell out of me!" I shouted at him. Law only smirked in amusement . I sighed letting it go of my chest. I cleaned up the glass.

Law casually leaned the against the counter.  
"What Bepo, said was it true..?" He asked me. I looked away from him. He was there that whole time. He was sitting right next to his the Polar Bear.

"..Your still questioning that? It was true believe it or not." I answered him truthfully.  
"A shame your so infatuated with another man from a different crew." Law stated. I felt the warmth in my cheeks.

"That really so bad..?" I asked turning my head.  
"No, but, I do appreciate everything you have done for my crew." Law said to me. It strange feeling happy to be appreciated.

'It's a nice feeling..' I told myself. I grabbed mug from the clean rack and poured him some coffee.

"You have so much bags under your eyes, Law, you should get some sleep, I thought doctors would be more aware of their health." I stated.

"Glad, you care so much about my health." Law took the mug from my hands. He took a sip looking content.

"Nobody has ever been able to make Coffee as good as you." Law told me. I was a sucker for praise's that my heart soar from what he said to me.

"Really!? " I sparkled at him. Law stared at my reaction. Embarrassment came in as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry, not use to being praised or anything.." I mumbled.  
"..When you help, Usopp-ya find his crew, what are you going to do..?" Law asked me. I thought of an answer.

"I uh, don't really know.." I admitted. There was a strong silence between me and him. I didn't feel like breaking it.

'somehow it feels like he wants to ask me a question.' I glanced at Law who look deep in thought. He took sip of his Coffee. I had no idea what the older male was thinking standing there.

His grey orbs met my light green ones. I tried to search for anything in them. The feelings, I get from his eyes. I don't know really know them since it was new to me. I felt a tremendous amount of respect for him. He was intelligent. He had his own crew.

'What do I see in your eyes..? is that..?' I asked looking at them.  
'Sadness? Anger? ' It was all so confusing. Law looked away from me. I turned my head back to the pot of Coffee.

'Both? people are complicating beings..' I thought to myself. There was something hidden in them. I wanted to know his story. A story he would probably never tell me. I already know that being around this man. I had to be careful not over step my boundaries.

"We will come up on a Island in Two more days if the water continues to be as calms as it is.." Law told me.

"Okay C-" I bit my lip about to call him my captain. Law raised his eyebrow. He turned his back.  
"L-Law, I was going to call your name not that other word!" I shouted.

"Heh.." Law's low laugh caught me a bit off guard. I tried to gauge out his reactions but his face was turned away from me. I couldn't see anything.

"Mean." I grumbled.  
"Even if I don't end up in your crew, Will you still consider me your friend.?" I asked Law.

"..Who knows." Law answered me. I sighed.  
"You are a hard man, to read, Law." I said before he left me alone in the the kitchen. I made the men food. Once that duty was done and everything was clean again.

I decided to scrub the floors alone. I was just finished emptying the dirty bucket of water. When the whole submarine shook. I lost my foot falling into the metals walls.

'The hell is going on!?' I shouted in my head. There were other sounds all around rocking the submarine. I stumbled a bunch of times loosing my footing. I had fallen straight into the metal door.

I hit my face on the steel metal door.  
'ow..' I thought rubbing my nose. I noticed that it was open. I pushed it lightly peeking outside. I noticed that it was like a war zone outside.

Marines were fighting with the Heart Pirates. I was shocked to see such a battle. My hand was kind of touching my camera. The urge to take pictures was strong. I had stayed behind the door.

Bepo was using some martial arts move. There were a few of them that had guns. Shachi was also using a form of martial arts. They were all pre-occupied.

Law well he seemed to have this bluish sphere around the place. Marines body parts were flying all around the in the air. The shocking part was seeing no blood.

'Terrifying..' I thought to myself. I can now see why people call him the surgeon of death. He made quick work of them. Once he disposed of their bodies over the railing. The other Heart Pirates were pre-occupied.

Law jumped aboard the ship. I may be a bit stupid for coming out of the safety of the submarine. I may be over stepping some kind of line. I was trying my best to keep out of sight. I jumped aboard the other Marine ship just to watch Law fight more because it was morbidly fascinating in my eyes.

I mean how does one make bodies fly like that with just a flick of his finger. I watched him closely staying out of view.

When he was knocked over board. He fell into the water. I was shocked seeing the victorious smirk from the marine.

'Wait, why is it taking him so long for him to get up!? why isn't re-surfacing..!?' I screamed. It was first time being scared for someone else. My body reacted on its own diving into the water. I swam down into the sea.

I saw Law sinking into the sea. I grabbed on to him. I pulled him up with me gasping out for air.  
'Shit he's heavy!' I thought trying to swim keeping him afloat. I swam close to the boat.

'Make sure nobody has seen him fall into the water!" A command from the head marine shouted. I was pulling him.

'Curse my weak ass muscles!' I thought pulling a fully tall grown male. The hard was not to be seen. It took a lot of effort to drag him around while trying to swim. The water was freezing cold.

I had swam around the boat. I made it to the submarine while there was still fighting going on.  
'Come on get him back in the game, or it could spell trouble!' I told myself. I saw way to get on to the submarine.

I have to tell you it was difficult. I had gotten aboard the submarine with great effort. I panted being all soak. I pressed down on his chest trying to revive him. He coughed out water. He grabbed my shirt.

"Owen-ya..?" Law questioned. I picked up his weapon. I gave it to him.  
"I don't know if, I can do that a second time, you better make quick work of the marines, Law and you didn't see me!" I shouted booking it back into the safety of marines.

I was soaking wet from head to toe. My whole body was freezing. I threw all my clothes off my body.

"Owen..?" Usopp questioned. I froze looking over to see Usopp standing by the door.  
"Are you alright.?" He asked me.  
"I'm fine." I told him. I realized. I was naked.

"uh.." I flushed. Usopp turned his head.  
"Sorry, I was checking to see if you were alright, I got worried because, I couldn't find you." Usopp told me.

"Why are you wet?" He asked me. I grabbed jump suit since it was the only dry clothing around.

"Sorry, I went out there because Law fell into the water and he would of died so, I got soaking wet." I answered Usopp.

"You said you wouldn't do anything foolish!" Usopp shouted eyes were wide in alarm.  
"I know, I'm sorry! I wasn't seen but, it scared me when he was knocked over board he wasn't coming up and if he died..! bad thing could of happened" I told him.

Usopp frowned. He walked over to me. He grabbed something putting it over my head. I realized it was a towel.

"Don't do anything so reckless again." He told me rubbing my head to help dry my hair.  
"I'm sorry.." I apologized.  
"As long as you weren't seen, its fine.." Usopp told me. I moved the towel.

"Usopp, your still angry with me.." I my light green eye's showing.  
"...Don't worry about it." Usopp turned away from me.

"Okay." I looked at my feet. He didn't say anything more. I tried to think of the reasons why he was angry at me. I also tried to stop that train of thought. Usopp sighed. He grabbed my wrist catching me off guard. He pulled me out of the laundry room. He brought me to the kitchen. He sat me down pulling out something from his bag. I waited for him to show me.

* * *

_**HanaMi03 : **_**Here is to another Chapter! till next time bye!**


	5. Ch: Five

_**HanaMi03: **_**I am so sorry for not updating so long! Forgive me! OTL I have been super busy, with that said here is the long awaited Chapter please don't hate me! Dx**

* * *

The pictures that were painted were nicely detailed. How he drew each and every one of his crew was with so much and love that it was heart warming. He place each drawing on the table laying them out.

My green eyes roamed over them.  
"You first started these, when you were talking about your adventures with them, didn't you..? " I asked picking up a picture of Zoro. Usopp looked surprised.

"How did you know..?" He asked me.  
"How could I forget? its was on the best moments of my life!" I told him with a smile. He turned his head away from me.

He placed the last of the drawings he did on the table. I looked it over the end ones.  
"You drew me..?" I questioned.  
"...You have been my main source of inspiration lately.." Usopp admitted. I saw some drawings of Law. There was even Bepo, Shachi and Penguin.

'I hope they managed to take care of the marines..' I thought to myself looking towards the door. I examined some of the drawings and ones that were already painted.

"Your such an Artist." I praised. Usopp collected them all again and placed them in his bag.  
"..Thanks, some times drawing helps dealing with stress.." Usopp told me.

"Taken pictures is what helps me, though, I will have to eventually get the film developed.." I admitted looking at my camera. I was thankful for it being water proof other wise it would of been broken with my dip in the sea.

'How will, I even get that done with the technology in this world..' I asked myself. Usopp was done putting those pictures and drawings away.

" I told you a lot about my world, I think its time you told me about yours." Usopp crossed his arms.

"Well its only fair, what do you want to know..?" I asked him. Usopp began asking some questions. I told him about how my world was mostly land then sea. That there were vehicles and Technology was mush more advance.

He was intently listening to every word and detail. I will admit the way his eyes twinkled was kind of adorable.

I liked how his attention was only on me. I was enchanted by his looks once more. The fact that my body was moving on its own to make food with out even noticing says a lot about my duty.

The door opening snapped my attention to the door. Law walked in with his crew. I was stirring the pot of soup.

"oh! Law did you guys take care of the Marines..?" I asked.

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" The other men shouted. I started to serve them bowls of the soup. I had made.

'I wasn't even paying attention half the time, how did I not cut my fingers..?' I asked myself. I served the food.

I went and gave Law a bowl.

"Jumpsuit looks good on you." Law commented. I looked at the orange jumpsuit that was on my body. I had forgotten. That it was one me.

"Thanks." I rubbed the back of my head. Law took a bite of the food. He finished the contents. He had touch my hair and ruffled it.

"Good work." Law got up from his seat and walked out of the room. That kind of contact from Law was unexpected. He is one who does not show any sign of affection. I admit it was kind of nice.

Usopp eyes were on me. I looked at him as he looked away. When everyone was done. I collected all the dishes.

"..When you return me to my crew, are going to join this crew..?" Usopp asked me.  
"What?! I mean, it hasn't even crossed my mind, besides, Pirates life is probably not for me, I will only drag people down.." I admitted.

"..You've been doing fine on this crew and your not officially apart of the crew.." Usopp said to me.  
I nodded my head. I went back to doing my duties.

The day we finally arrived at an Island. There was a little bit of excitement flowing through me. My camera at the ready. I was taken picture of everything.

"Owen-ya." Law called my name. I was instantly at his side. I gave him a paper that had information about everything that he had for the food supplies. The types of things he would need to stock up on.

Law looked it all over. I stood there quietly snapping a few pictures with his crew and Usopp. He folded the paper putting it away.

"Owen." Law called my name.  
"Yes?" I questioned already standing there. Law blinked a few times. He handed me a snail.

"..If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call or ask me." He said to me. I was kind of surprised.

"Does that mean!?" I got super excited at the prospect of being Law's friend. He turned away from me.

"We're Leaving." Law left the second he dropped me and Usopp off of this Island.

"BYE EVERYONE!" I shouted waving my hand. Submarine submerged under water. Usopp watched them depart standing beside me.

"I'm going to miss them." Usopp admitted. I looked at him.  
"Me too." I stared out of the horizon.

"Usopp." I called his name.  
"What..?" He asked me.  
"What's this..?" I showed him the snail that was given to me by Law.  
"That's a Den Den Mushi, its a phone to communicate with other people.." Usopp told me.

"Cool! I will call you Traffie Jr." I pet the snail putting him in my pocket.  
"He did give us good amount of Berri for helping him those past few days." Usopp showed me. I looked at it before turning my head to more important matters.

"PICTURE TIME!" I shouted rushing into the village and started snapping pictures. Usopp trailed behind me.

The buildings here were made out of stone and the roofs were wood. The couples here wore matching out fits. I found it kind of interesting. There were a lot of couples. Children here seemed friendly.

"This Island is interesting." I said. Usopp was looking around.  
"I haven't detected any Danger.." Usopp admitted.

"This one is pretty far from Water Seven." I said as Usopp nodded his head. I was happy to stretch my legs walking around.

"There are some people who are making Banners.." Usopp noted.  
"Really..?!" I shouted.  
"y-yeah, I think a festival might happen soon.." Usopp admitted.

"Whoa! I've always wanted to go to a festival!" I shouted with sparkles in my eyes. Usopp smirked.

"Then allow me the great Captain, Usopp to take you to such festivities and have a grand old time!" Usopp shouted.

"Okay!" I grinned.

This was almost like a dream come true. Me going with Usopp to the festival. I will be sure to take lots of good pictures. The people were still setting up for the occasion. Usopp had gone off some where. That left me to watch as people helped each other setting up decorations.

I took a picture of a couple who were kissing each other. The way they looked at each other was heart warming.

'I wish, I could be like that with, Usopp..' I thought to myself. It was a far off dream for me. He was a pirate on a crew. I was just an ordinary guy. Who has fallen in love with a man in not so ordinary world.

'Home seems so far away..' I thought putting the camera up to my face. I was about to snap at picture. When there was an old woman who had fallen on the ground. I quickly ran over to her.

"Are you okay..?" I asked helping her up. Her eyes were dark blue. Her hair was all white.  
"..Oh such a Nice Young Man you are.." She had the sweatiest smile.

"I was always taught to respect your elders." I admitted making sure she stood as she looked at me.

".Your so young.." She had her hand on my cheek. I only looked at her questionable.  
"Death is coming your way.." She warned me. I didn't know whether or not to believe her or think she was just crazy.

"..But Alas, it will not claim you.." She put something on my wrist.  
".Young Man, Love will always find away, even to those who think they don't deserve it." She pat my wrist. That now had a bracelet. I looked at it for a minute liking the sea shells.

"Thank you.." I said only to find that the old woman was no longer around me. I looked around for her. When she was no where in sight. I sighed.

'Death..?' I questioned myself.

"Owen! come over her!" Usopp shouted my name. I turned to him. I walked over.  
"I talked to the mayor and he agreed for us to help him set everything up." Usopp told me.

"I've always wanted to something like this! lets get started!" I shouted. I went to help Usopp set up the village for the festival that they were going to be having.

I helped hang banners and put some pots. I had noticed that everything was heart theme. My only guess was that it had something to do with Love. Its kind of neat being apart of something that is being celebrated.

At night. The innkeeper was nice enough to give me and Usopp a room. Bonus was not having to pay as thanks for helping set up from the festival they are having.

Usopp and I ended up in a room with one bed.

"I hope they didn't think we were together.." Usopp stared at the bed. I nodded my head.  
"Do you want the bed..?" I asked him.  
"N-no you can take the bed.." Usopp told me.

"What..? no, I insist that you take the bed!" I said. It became an argument on who takes the bed. I got fed up and pushed Usopp on to the bed. The only problem was at that moment. I decided to be clumsy.

I ended up tripping straight on to Usopp. We collapsed on the bed. I pushed myself up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, I fell.." I apologized to Usopp looking at him.  
"I-its fine.." Usopp assured me. I got distracted by the sudden change of color on his face. I leaned closer just to get a closer look faces nearly inches from each other.

My cheeks suddenly felt very warm.

"I.." I tried to speak but nothing was coming to mind. Usopp didn't make any move from away from me. I was first the first to look away debating whether or not, I should tell him about my strange encounter with an old woman.

Usopp had moved while my mind was pre-occupied. What got me to stop thinking about it was the warm touch of Usopp's hand on my cheek. My attention was drawn back to Usopp.

"You alright..?" He asked me.  
"I uh.." The touch was starting make me nervous the closeness of our bodies was making me aware of the fact. That the position the two of us we're in would seem questionable to anyone who would walk in as of this moment.

His lips were just so close. I can feel his breath on my own.

"Owen?" Usopp questioned me. I settled for taking his hand with mine. I pressed it against my cheek. I kissed the back of his hand.

"Usopp.." I called his name. He was the one who was looking nervous at me. That his arms were shaking a little as I leaned into him.

"You look like your expecting something.." I said to him. Usopp eyes were filled with shock. I kissed his fore head and wrapped my arms around him.

"We both should just sleep in this bed together, that is, if you don't mind..." I said to him.  
"n-not at all.." Usopp finally spoke.

'Your not the only whose a coward here, Usopp.' I thought cuddling up to him. I was oddly content but for a minute. I had wish that, I had enough courage to break that gap between us consequences be damned.

* * *

_**HanaMi03: **_**I still feel bad but, I finally go it done! So that's a plus!**


	6. Ch : Six

_**HanaMi03: **_**Bleeps! I'm werid **

* * *

I know the heart pirates were long gone. That its only been about a day since they have been gone. I can't help but think of them. Those were my first thoughts waking up in the morning. The little Den Den Mushi was chewing on some leaves. I found it really cute feeding it.

Usopp was no where to be seen. He left a note saying that he was going to buy us some clothes for the festival. He was gone leaving me to stare at Traffie Jr.

The bracelet around my wrist made me think of my encounter of that woman. My mind was left to wonder if I succeed in helping Usopp or not. I may have been a little scared. Death being around me was a little nerve wracking.

I should of expected being around Pirates. I stared at the phone for a minute later grabbing the receiver. I put it against my ear.

"Hello.?" Law's voice reached my ear.  
"H-hi, Law, How are you doing..?" I asked him.  
"Fine, is there something you need..?" He requested of me.

"No.." I answered not really sure what else to say to him. Law was silent for a few minutes.  
"Did you know this island is going to hold a festival? me and Usopp help set it up yesterday and he even said! that he would take me!" I sounded excited.

"I am super excited about that, but, yesterday, I had run across this old lady and she sort of implied that I was going to die.." I finally let it out.

"..How..?" Law asked me.  
"She didn't say, but, she also said that, It won't claim me but, I don't know maybe its nothing." I looked at the bed.

"..But just in case anything happens to me, I kind of left something important with you, It was an album, I kind of left it on your book shelf, it has pictures of things, I've taken from my home town and it holds a lot of memories of me growing up, I don't mind if any of you look at it, but should anything happen, I would like it if you gave it to Usopp.." I requested.

"Alright." Law answered.  
"Thanks Law! your the best!" I shouted smiling.  
"..Bye!" I hung up the Den Den Mushi. When Usopp came walking into the room. He held up some clothes.

I walked over taken the clothing he got for me.  
"Thanks Usopp!" I shouted going into the bathroom. I showered and got myself cleaned up. I threw on the clothes that were given to me by Usopp.

He got me a simple white shirt with blue jean shorts. When I walked out he handed me a bag. He went to go dress himself.

'Super excited to go with Usopp..' I thought looking at the bracelet. I stopped my train of thought when Usopp came walking out. His outfit sort of matched mine. Only his jeans were pants and not shorts.

"This doesn't look weird right..?" He asked me.  
"You look fine, Usopp, the bandana is a nice touch so, If were fallowing tradition, I want one to!" I stated.

"Fine, Here.." He pulled one out. I placed it on my head.  
"How does it look..?" I asked.  
"..Great." He told me.

"Now lets go before its too late!" I shouted grabbing his hand. I dragged Usopp out of the inn. I brought him to the streets were the festival began.

I had to say it was blast. I got plenty of pictures of the stands and of me and Usopp being together. We had cotton candy together. Then Ice - cream and dinner. I dragged him to some dance performances that he got him entranced by the dancers.

"Having fun?" I asked.  
"Of course, aren't you.?" Usopp asked me.  
"Defiantly!" I grinned. Time always flies when you have fun with the person you love. I was happy he was enjoying his time with me.

It was already Dark. The moon was a different color. Pink moon was certainly different from my point of view. Usopp reaction made me think that this wasn't as natural as I thought it was before seeing his eyes.

"There is a Legend in this village that if you were to kiss under the color of this moon that love will be ever lasting.." A woman said to her lover. I didn't mean to ease drop.

"This is a rare occasion since it only happens every four hundred years.." She told her lover. Who shook his head. He dragged her away. Usopp was to distracted by the moon.

I took Usopp's hand. Whose attention turned to me.  
'Here's to hoping for a better future.' I walked thought to myself hoping that this next move was the right one.

Usopp hadn't move and only seemed confused. When I touched his cheek moving even closer. He didn't pull away or made any movement to reject me. I finally gave in to a bit of my desires and I kissed him on the lips.

The reaction to that was unexpected as he returned to the kiss. There were noise in the back ground. The fireworks that had gone off made everything perfect. Heart soaring. I don't think anything can ruin this perfect night.

I parted from his lips. Usopp was blubbering mess. I laughed at his reaction taken a picture. He was going to speak. I silenced him with my own lips again.

"Talk later?" I questioned.  
"Why not know..?" Usopp asked having to have me in an embrace. I had my arms wrapped around his neck.

"..You really want to hear my confession..?" I asked. Usopp turned an interesting shade of color.

"I-I do.." Usopp admitted.  
"I like you Usopp, I have since the first day, I saw you.." I confessed.  
"Although its probably more then that now, but, I don't know, can you handle it..?" I questioned him.

"I think, I can handle everything you throw at me." Usopp grinned.  
"..Then I love you.." I kissed Usopp again. He wrapped his arms around me. When I leaned my head in his chest.

"..Love Festival, huh? your braver then me, Owen." Usopp told me. I looked at him.  
"Why's that..?" I asked.  
"Cause, I can't bring myself to say what, I feel right now.." He flushed red. I kissed his cheek.

"Its okay, Usopp, your actions speak volumes for now, so, I'll just wait for when your ready okay..? " I asked.

"Alright.." Usopp gave in to me. I was happy pulling him to enjoy the rest of night indulging our selves with food, Laughter And Chatter.


	7. Ch : Seven

_**HanaMi03: cookies for those who have forgiven me! *gives cookies* maybe I should give cupcakes instead? XP**_

* * *

Next Day. I never felt so happy waking up next to Usopp. The kiss was something to remember only if somebody took a photo. I guess it was fine having it with in my memories. I found cuddling my new favorite thing in the whole entire world.

'First step into our relationship but, its not official until he confess which is fine, I feel lucky he is putting up with my selfishness.' I walked into the bathroom.

'I can still feel his lips on mine.' I thought to myself. I got myself clean up before diving into Usopp who was all groggy. I took full advantage of my advances towards him. I kissed him eagerly on his lips.

I even kissed the tip of his nose. He was being assaulted by me. I took a selfie before hitting him with pillow.

"What the hell was that!?" Usopp shouted at me.  
"Who cares! get up! we need to leave to find your crew." I told Usopp.  
"Kiss was nice but you didn't have to hit me with the pillow.." He grumbled trying to be moody.

I laughed hugging him.  
"Come on! we need to go!" I shouted. Usopp got dressed into his regular overalls and grabbed his things.

I was happy having to get a boat and some supplies. The two of us left the island by the afternoon.

"...Do we even have log pose? or know how to navigate..?" Usopp asked me.  
"Nope." I was all smiles.  
"Were going to die.." Usopp lay in the boat. I took this chance to assault his lips again. He didn't protest in me kissing him. He started kissing me bag with much more passion. That tonged of his slide in my mouth. The kiss was deepened.

I moaned in the kiss pressing myself into him. He held me in place. He pulled away for air there was trail of saliva.

"..Are you trying to devour me!?" Usopp yelled out.  
"Aw! but you liked it!" I shouted.  
"That's beside the point!" Usopp shouted.  
"I still have lots of things, I need to do and know before we go beyond that point!" Usopp said to me.

"Okay, but, I like kissing you so, expect to be assaulted out of know where by me." I smirked at him. Usopp blinked.

"Fine, I don't really mind.." He admitted. I kissed him again because there was nothing else to do on this boat.

Make out session was in order. One that lasted fifteen minutes before he stopped me. I pouted as he started drawing things in sketch book. He needed to settle himself down. I leaned against him.

I closed my eyes listening to the sound of him drawing. I must of dozed off at one point. I woke it was already late. I curled up next to Usopp since he was asleep. I went back to bed.

The sound of cannon fire jolted me awake. Usopp was up grabbing me in a protective hold looking around. He was instantly awake grabbing his weapon. That looked like sling shot.

"No way, its my crew!" Usopp shouted. I looked to see the straw hat jolly roger.  
"Usopp! we finally found them!" I shouted feeling happy.  
"Of course it had be with Marines attacking!" Usopp grumbled. I got up from the boat. I took a deep breathe.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY FUTURE KING OF PIRATES YOUR CREW MEMEBER IS WAITING FOR YOU HERE!" I shouted out. Usopp looked shocked at me.  
"What are you doing!? your going to draw the marines attention!" Usopp yelled at me.

"USOPP!" A loud shout from the ship shocked me. I looked over seeing an arm stretch pass me. I stared at the arm. When the boat was suddenly pulled.

I screamed in surprised. Usopp had his arms wrapped around me. We went crashing into the mast.

"Owie.." I said. Usopp got up from the deck.

"LUFFY! THAT WAS RECKLESS YOU COULD OF HURT US!" Usopp shouted.

"USOPP!" There were two shouts of people. That tackled him into a hug. He was back on the deck. I could see the tears in his eyes.

That straw-hat made me recognized the person was Luffy. The little reindeer who was crying while hugging Usopp was Chopper.

"I am so happy, we have found your crew, Usopp.." I said as Usopp looked at me. Their attention was brought to me.

"Luffy! this is Owen, he helped me look for your guys, I would of never been able to find you guys with out him." Usopp said looking at me.

"Really?! thanks for returning my crew member to me." Luffy said to me.  
"Awe shucks, there was no way the future king of pirates would of been able to become king with out all of his crew mates!" I laughed. He grinned.

"Hate to disturb this reunion, but we have marines we need to deal with.." Zoro said with two swords at his hip. I knew it was him from the pictures Usopp drew.

"He told me you use three swords and yet you only have two.." I stated. Zoro looked at me.  
"..One of them got destroyed." Zoro told me.  
"Really? must of happened when you were rescuing, Robin." I admitted.  
"How do you know about that..?" Zoro eyes narrow.

"Usopp! told me all about every single one of you! The stories he told about his adventures with all of you were really fun to listen to!" I grinned. I saw Franky at the helm. Robin was standing there with Nami. Sanji blew out his smoke.

"And I assure you, he didn't lie once telling me about them.." I said as water splashed on me.  
"Marines!" Chopper shouted.  
"Stay back Owen!" Usopp shouted. I nodded my head. I backed away from Usopp. I was looking at his back.

A forbidden feeling made itself known to me. The words that old woman spoke to me came back to my mind.

I looked down at my camera. I looked at Sanji who was next to me.

"Can hold this for a moment..?" I requested of Sanji. Who looked at me. I gave him my camera.  
"Sure.." He took my camera.  
"Thanks." I gave him a smile was staying out of the way of fighting. I started thinking about my adventures with Usopp.

The time spent with each other will always be precious to me. Its almost hard to believe. That I had spotted sniper on the marine ship. He was aiming straight at Usopp and nobody noticed but me.

He was going to pull the trigger. That bullet was going to hit Usopp. I don't know what was going to happen to me. I had no choice but to leave it up to fate. I ran forward pushing Usopp out of the way.

He had this shocked look on his face. I felt the bullet hit me. The ship was jerked to side making me fall over board.

"OWEN!" Usopp tried to reach for me. It was already to late. I was already falling into the sea. Usopp looked so scared. I couldn't help but try to smile to comfort before hitting the water. It was then that I realized that it wasn't just the sea. I had fallen into it was a whirlpool.

I don't even know if I was going to survive with the added wound of being shot and being taken in by the whirlpool. I can only wonder if I was ever going to see Usopp again.

* * *

**_HanaMi03: _****There will be a sequel! I swear, it will just take awhile since I have been working on other stories, I will try and work on it more okay! Till then thank you for staying with me till the end! Bye bi ~ **


End file.
